


You can't play Cupid

by milkweedDreams



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oldfic, Wholesome, bandit plays cupid, teen and up for drinking and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkweedDreams/pseuds/milkweedDreams
Summary: Bandit devises a plan to get Marius and Shuhrat together. Mainly to avoid his own love-life problems.----On hold until further notice, possibly abandoned.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz, Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter, Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 29





	You can't play Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic back in May of 2018. It's a little dated in the info and I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue to update it. But- if people like it I might pick it back up.
> 
> Sorry in advance for any grammar issues I may have left in.

“Happy fucking birthday!”  
Marius looked over at the entrance to the Hereford mess hall. Confusion crossing the German's face. 

“My birthday was three weeks ago.” Marius stated flatly, Dominic sauntered over to the man and sat down in the chair across from him.  
“I know. But I never got the chance to say that.” Elias wiggled his fingers over at Marius. “Ya know...With your injury and being over in America.”

The man better known as “Jager” around here, again, blinked at Bandit. “Oh, yes. The situation in New Mexico was an interesting one. I'm glad everyone was able to make it out of there.” Marius finally smiled as he looked down into his mug of coffee. Dominic leaned forward, looking a little bored, but also staring intently at the younger German.

“Why don't we go celebrate.” 

“What?”

“Your birthday.”

“Why?

Bandit let out an exasperated sound, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the fluorescent lights.

“That's what you do. You celebrate your birthday! And I'm sure you could use a day away from the tinkering room. It's not like Fuze makes a really good engineering partner.”

“I don't tend to talk when I'm working on my gadgets...anyway, Fuze isn't too bad. He keeps to himself but he's lent a hand here and there. He's nice, despite the things Ying seems to fume on about him. I think he's just got a strong sense of justice.” 

Bandit was bored again. In all honesty, he just wanted to see Marius drunk. He thought it would be funny. In the years that he had served in the GSG9, he had seen every member drunk. Even IQ.  
But Jager...He was different. Introvert, serious, and he wasn't too good at reading humor. 

Dominic was growing a little frustrated at this point. He was so bored. So fucking bored. 

“Are you inviting anyone?” The silence broken, Bandit nearly jump, thinking the engineer was finished speaking.

“Ah, Well, I don't know. Do you want me to invite anyone.”

A cough, avoiding eye contact, Marius quickly turned his head back to his coffee. “Erm...No...I don't know. Perhaps. Never-mind, I don't really want to go out tonight anyway...Not much for the English pub-scene.”

Bandit knew why. The pub was often frequented by Sledge and Smoke, and the two SAS operators were often loud and full of laughter. Up in everyone's business. Dominic didn't mind of course, he had his fair share of late-night pranks with the two men, and he could take his booze a lot better then them. 

“How about we go somewhere else then. Alright. I'll have it all settled out. Just meet me here at six, and I'll have everything all worked out.” Dominic flashed a wide smile. 

With that, Dominic left the mess hall, not giving Marius a chance to reply.

\-----------------

“Wanna go out for a drink?” 

Bandit leaned against the door-frame shading the welding garage. There Shuhrat was knelt over the engine of an outdated motorcycle. Bandit blinked, he didn't know Fuze was into Motorcycles. Perhaps that was something they could bond over....but that also explained his particular headgear. 

Shuhrat look up. He was much different looking than the rest of the Russians. But from the dossier Bandit knew he was originally from Uzbekistan. Dark hair, eyes. Despite the grease smudge against his cheek he kept up a proper military appearance. Facial hair and head all neatly shaved and cut. 

“Why?” Holy shit, that response. Bandit almost gave up then and there. The same response Marius have given him earlier. 

“Because it's a nice day...And ya know...” Fuze only stared, standing up and looking rather imposing. The two were the same height, but....Well, Fuze was much more built. 

“I don't think so.”

“Ah...come on.”

Fuze turned away and returned to the engine. 

“Look...It was Marius' birthday, and he spent it in the hospital. I just wanted to take him out, and you two seem to be getting along pretty well...” 

At that, Shuhrat froze, looking over his shoulder at the german. “I suppose. He spends a lot of time down here and the machine shop.” 

“How about it?”

“Fine. But I cannot stay out late. I have a strict exercise regiment in the morning.”

Fuck...Bandit couldn't believe it. Holy shit, was he going to be a cupid tonight?

“Alright, We're meeting upstairs at six.” And again, before the other could reply, Bandit was gone. Besides himself with glee that he actually managed to convince some of the two most hard-to-reach people out for drinks. 

\---------------------------

Hours later Bandit trudge himself down from the GSG9 dorms. Running a hand through his dirty blonde hair before scratching at his rather unkempt beard. Leather jacket, yellow v-neck, and his same dark blue jeans with the ever-trendy rips. Marius and Shuhrat were already waiting for him. The sandy blonde engineer next to the dark-haired mechanic. 

Marius was always clean-shaven. Dominic wondered if the man could even grow facial hair. The two were standing in silence, awkwardly. It was weird seeing Fuze out of his colors. Though Bandit couldn't say he lacked sense. Dark jeans, a woolen blazer over a simple black shirt. His hands were tucked in the pockets of the blazer and Dominic looked down, nearly laughing as he did. His shoes? Nike. Well, even those who spent so much time wearing things without brands couldn't resist wearing the brands when they got the chance.

Marius, A black hooded sweater over a simple green button-up, Loose over a pair of grey khakis. He sported the same, gray Adidas that he so loved.

A furrow of the other German's brow made Dominic gulp. He thought he was going to be lectured for being late. But no, Marius merely pulled his phone out of his back pocket. 

“It's six, Who's driving?”

“I will.” Shurhat and Marius both blinked over at Dominic say the words. “I'm DD tonight, don't worry.”

Fuze opened his mouth like he was going to interject but then shrugged. 

Ten minutes later the three were in a rental car, driving through the city of Hereford. Bandit wanted to go to Birmingham. About an hour and a half drive, good conditions. It was bigger, better, and the chances of them running into other operators were little to none. As much as Bandit liked to make every situation awkward, he wanted to see his match-making skills were good enough to compete with Dokkaebi’s.

About thirty minutes into the car ride Shurhat and Marius started talking. Small-talk mainly. Questions about guns, devices, cars. Bandit had the odd feeling they've probably had these conversations before, purposely avoiding anything too personal. As if the concept of asking one's past would immediately ruin the chances they had to fuel a spark.

They found a garage to park in, paying the meter Dominic gestured for the two to follow as she moved down the busy downtown street. Cobblestone roads were littered with bar-goers already. Luckily it was far too early to see some of the more wasted goers. It was a clear night, Chilly in March winds. 

Dominic smirked, Marius and Shurhat were conversing more naturally now. Well, the awkward pauses were less. It didn't help that Dominic was too focused on finding an interesting bar that he didn't chime in.

After about ten minutes of walking Dominic step aside and gesture for the two to follow him into a bar. Small, modern. One of those classy places. With the danish furniture and neon lights. He was quick to move past the smaller crowd, Bandit was ready to start a round off. 

“Three Guinness.” The barman nodded, and Dominic slid him his credit card. Jager and Fuze were silently standing behind Bandit, both taking a good look at their surroundings. Dominic would break the silence by shoving glasses of beer into their hands. 

“Cheers, And happy birthday Marius.” 

“Happy Birthday, Marius.” Shuhrat chimed in, offering a rare, but encouraging smile to the engineer.

“Thanks. It's....Nice to have some R&R with...” He looked at Dominic for a moment. “...Friends.” 

Dominic raised his brow at this. “What's with the hesitation? Not a friend, am I?” 

“N-no! But sometimes your motives are questionable. Ya?”

With that Dominic snorted and Shuhrat nearly choked on his beer. 

The events of that night proceeded almost as Dominic has planned. Let the two bricks loosen up, get to chattin' and then...Zap! They're lovers overnight. The movies made it seem too easy. But Dominic knew better. Not that he really believed in true love. He's had flings, sure, But something about commitment scared him. He dated IQ briefly. The woman was fiery, beautiful, but also a perfectionist. 

Him and Elias though? I suppose they were flinging. Though it was hard to tell. Bandit really didn't want to let the younger man down, and thus kept himself a little distant. Something about playing a match-maker, while not being 'matched' made Dominic feel a little better about himself, as selfish as that seemed. Ever since his breakup with his wife Bandit did everything he could to avoid an actual tangible relationship.

Dominic didn't take Shuhrat to be a lightweight, but by the third drink he was already pink. He had thus refused any other drinks after that. Marius and the Uzbek were talking happily, leaned into each other so that they could hear one's words over the crowd, which was starting to pick up now that the evening was settling in.

“Oi!” A familiar voice rang out from across the room and Dominic felt as if a rock had sunk to the bottom of his stomach. 

“Mates! Didn' think we' run inta' you 'ere!” James, or 'Smoke' for better terms strolled over to the group, looking lively. He was followed by Mark, who, in contrast to James, was lanky with light hair and pale skin. He nodded, silent. 

“Out fer' drinks 'are we?” Smoke cracked a smile, Bandit returned one. 

“Celebrating Marius' late-birthday.” Shurhat gestured to the engineer. 

“Ohhh, yea'. Well, 'appy birthday mate., I woulda' said so weeks ago, but I was t' busy getting' saved by' ya over in New Mexico.” James again cracked a good-natured smile. 

That was right, Smoke was called to help with the infection in New Mexico, and was one of the ones that kept him alive after Jager's helicopter was downed. 

“You all did good out there. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you on the ground.” Marius raised his beer to the other.

'Drinks to that! Ya' want me t' buy you all a 'round? M' n' Mark were jus' scopin' some places out, Date night.” Mark rolled his eyes at this, shaking his head.

“Not date night, Just scoping the city out.” That was all Mark said as she dug his hands in his coat pocket. It was very apparent that the man wasn't much of a bar-hopper, and probably just came around because he liked the company of Smoke. 

“Well, then.” James looked over at Mark.

“I've already had enough drinks.” Stated Shuhrat, making James look over to him. “Ah! Y'know I almost forgot who ye' were. I'm so used to seein' ya with the shark-mask on.” It was obviously a jest, but Shuhrat furrowed his brow, and James would immediately wave his hand.

“Jus' jokin'. Well, We're gonna go find a quieter pub I thin'.” He looked to Mark, who nodded in reply to the statement. 

“Enjoy the rest of your night.” Stated Dominic and Marius almost at the same time. 

“Will do!” The two would offer a wave before turning and moving back past the crowd. 

Dominic waited to make sure they were actually leaving before turning back to the two men he had brought along in the intent for them to socialize. 

“So.”

The two went silent, obviously deep in thought about that interaction.


End file.
